Beautiful Reflections
by Krylancelo
Summary: Madison has her family all in one place now... But could a new threat be after her, or could Madison finally find all the pieces of her broken universe. Chapter 2 here! Can Madison stand the power of destruction or can she stop it!
1. Default Chapter

Beautiful Day  
  
A beautiful day was about to arise as Madison Taylor awoke to birds chirping outside her window, and a mad dream playing in her mind. The 14 year old girl yawned as she finished waking up, and her long braid of raven hair had fallen down to rest over her right shoulder.  
  
She wore light, lavender pajamas that were of silk and that seemed to be a light with a odd glimmer. Though that fact was currently unknown to Madison.  
  
She quietly prepared herself for the day, and lazily walked out of her room and down the steps that lead to her home's foyer. It wasn't long untill she walked into the adjacent kitchen and saw her family sitting down to breakfeast.  
  
She smiled as she surveyed the three people sitting at the round breakfeast table. On the right side was her mom, a beautiful woman with raven hair like her daughters and who always seemed to have something cheerful to say.  
  
Her father, a quiet man with more work than most people could ever gather to do in their life. He was a hard working scientist who always seemed to be gone from home for hours on end. Madison knew that he would not be comming back home till almost 3 in the morning. She was always surprised when she saw him up at 7, ready to greet his family and spend some time with them. Though it was only breakfeast.  
  
And then last, Madison saw her twin sister who was only a half hour older than her. Her sister was called Hotaru, and she had a striking resemblence to Madison. They could be almost identical looking if she would only grow her hair out.... Madison thought it was just a pity that she would not.  
  
"Good morning!!! I caught you! Your staring again!!" Hotaru said cheerfully as she pulled out the oak chair that was beside her. "Come on! Sit down." She said, her dark hair quietly framing her face as she indicated her hand towards the chair.  
  
"Hai, shimai!" Maidson said as she quickly averted her gaze and went to her seat.  
  
" Well, I'm off kids, see you all later. I have a special surprise for you." Mr. Tomoe said as he hastily finished his tea and went off to his lab that was a 30 minute drive away.  
  
"So what do you girls want for breakfeast? Please don't tell me toast with jelly again, it's the summer. Have a bit of variety, please!" Said Mrs. Taylor as she arose from the table and headed off to make her girls a nice, big breakfeast.  
  
"Oh, I hope mom doesn't burn anything, she can barely cook toast." Madison said.  
  
"Hmmm. Why does mom always insist she cook for us. I thought you had a chef, and..."Hotaru stopped talking when she saw her sister shake her head side to side.   
  
" She is trying to make you feel at home here. She wants to be a mother for you, to make up for almost dying when we were 4... Y'know, when we thought she was... dead." Madison whispered, she remembered that time all too well.  
  
" We have been apart for 10 years, kind of makes this seem so sureal." Hotaru added, as she looked out of the window and saw the sunlight slowly start to dim.  
  
"Yes, it is... But," Madison said, cheering up, "Were here. As a family, so there isn't anything to worry about, not anymore!"  
  
"Yea, and dad is going to---! Oh, he made me promise not to say anything!" Hotaru stammered as her face turnt red and she covered her face with her bangs and hands. "Sorry, forget it. Really!"  
  
And for her part, Madison looked really stumped. "What were you about to say?" She asked, her eyes glimmering somewhat mischeviously..  
  
"No!! I promised not to tell, it's a secret. Like the surprise for later, you heard him!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Shimai, I will not prye."  
  
"Okay girls, so who's up for yummy food!!!" Mrs.. Taylor said as she waltz out with a tray in her hands. She wore an expression of pure happiness, and seemed to float in the way she walked over to her girls.   
  
As Madison saw what was on the tray, she inwardly sighed. Poor Hotaru, she's going to learn how bad mom's cookings are.... I feel sorry for her. She thought as she noticed her mom giving her a quitical look when she had spaced out.  
  
As breakfeast was going on, a odd form stood outside the balcony to Madison's room. It had 5 black stars on it's shoulders and it seemed to be waiting for something.   
  
And that something was about to come up to change.  
  
Disclaimer: Krylancelo does not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor does Krylancelo own Sailor Moon. Too bad really, it'd be a dream come true. Anyhow, please review, I know this might be slow, but aren't most prologues slow. It'll get up to some fun when I get some nice comments and finish brainstorming my idea.   
  
If anyone has any ideas please feel free to give them....  
  
This is a fanfiction, so I can do as I please. So I will hope that all will respect that. Oh yea, have a nice day.  
  
Glossary:  
  
Hai=Yes, or sure  
  
Shimai=Sister. 


	2. Shadowed Consequences

Shadowed Consequence  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hotaru Tomoe, the sister of Madison Taylor, quietly sighed as she walked into her room. She had just finished gagging down her breakfeast, and she wasn't to tempted to experience 'that' again.  
  
"Madison was right! It was horrible." She said as she walked to her window and looked out.   
  
"I wonder why the sky is so dark. Last nights weather reports didn't say anything about a storm. I bet Lita's not going to enjoy today.  
  
Though oddly enough" Hotaru said as she placed her face in her palm, "My whole family enjoys thunderstorms, but none of us really like getting wet. Hmmm."  
  
``````````````````````````  
  
But then again, in Madison's room, Hotaru's shimai lay spiraled on the floor with a creepy form hovering over her.  
  
That form was a creature that was after the powers that could quell the destruction soldier. The very untapped powers that resided in Madison.   
  
"Once I take this girl, then my sir will be pleased. He'll give me the power to destroy all the soldiers of love and justice, and it'll also give me the power to use Miss. Destruction over there to wipe out all that stands in sir's way. And that equals Clow Reed!"  
  
Said the form in a small voice, and then it swooped low to the floor and captured Madison. It's only intent to please it's sir.  
  
Krylancelo note: I know this is weird, and odd, but try it out!!!  
  
My reasons for a Mrs. Taylor and a Mr. Tomoe and the girls having their respected name is because they just found out that the other half of the family was still around. So they are all related in my fic, and I will put in more characters from both shows later on.   
  
Give me some reviews, okay.   
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
